Pennantia
Appearance Penn is short legged and svelte which allows him to easily escape the deadly claws of foes or slipping easily through the jungle. His veined wings are rather a bit large for his body but gives him an excellent boost of speed when flying making him quite fast but can't outfly faster dragons than he. His skinny horns are a bit shorter than the average length and a split cuts one of the webbed spines on the back of neck. His scales are dark green which easily helps him blend in darker areas of the Poison Jungle. Darker green freckles splash his snout while a lighter green colors his underbelly. The webbed spines on his back are an artichoke green as so are his horns. His leaf shaped wing membranes are a forest green with darker green veins tracing his wings. His eyes are the color of a fern. A grass weaved pouch with vines acting as the chain hang around his long neck where he stores herbs and other remedies to heal himself if hurt. An identical smaller one ties his left foreleg where blow darts are carried to tranquilize foes. Personality Penn is a dedicated and kind LeafWing. He is shown to be loyal to his tribe and is willing to help them defeat the HiveWings. He trains and works hard to prepare for the oncoming war he knows will soon come. He sticks with his family and is companionly to others always helping them out in any way he can. But he can be caustic at times, his words stinging others as his bluntness hits them. He is shown to be prejudiced holding a grudge towards pacifists and HiveWings. His hatred toward the HiveWings runs deep in his veins, vowing to fight and destroy them for having destroyed his tribe's beloved home and forcing them to flee to the Poison Jungle which he views as a hellscape as it's plants are know to be carnivorous having seen them devour some of his tribemates before. History Born in the dangerous dragon-eating home of LeafWings, the Poison Jungle, Pennantia was raised by his parents who were happy to have another warrior to their family. Newly hatched Penn was taught early how to survive and avoid the carnivorous plants in order to stay alive. He was reminded that their home wasn't a peaceful and utopian place to stay that their tribe was thrived in the beautiful plentiful trees that once filled Pantala rather it was a hellscape for their kind. Growing up, he learnt about the HiveWings and how they were the enemy for it had been them who had nearly driven the LeafWings to extinction and they along with the aid of the SilkWings had destroyed their trees and their beloved homes. This fueled Penn's unbeknownst anger that slowly began to boil inside him. He never remembered his childhood consisting of flying around and chasing other LeafWing children instead almost every day he trained in self-defense and combat training with his father, Pitcher. When he would get cut or minor wounds from training his mother, Aconite, introduced him to healing. That was where he learned how to heal and aid other wounded. As he flew one day back to his home with healing herbs that he kept in his makeshift pouch that he had made himself, he heard screams and as he flew to the direction of the sounds he managed to witness three LeafWings slowly being devoured by the carnivorous plants. Another LeafWing tried to save one but she was slowly heading to a sundew plant. Penn managed to push her out of the way in time and asked if she was alright. Adding more soon...Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Content (QuinnEndlessSummer) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Other)